herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sayaka Miki
Sayaka Miki is the tritagonist of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Madoka's best friend. Like Madoka, she is also a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School. Tomboyish, confident, and a little brash, she upholds a strong sense of justice and adopts a heroic attitude as a magical girl. She is voiced by Eri Kitamura in the Japanese version and Sarah Williams in the English version, both of whom also voice Uni. Plot Sayaka is Madoka's classmate and best friend. She is a lively tomboy with strong ideals of love and lawfulness. After helping Madoka rescue Kyubey, she contracts with him to grant her wish to heal the wounded hand of Kyōsuke Kamijo, a young violinist that she is infatuated with and visits daily in the hospital. As a magical girl, Sayaka's weapon of choice is a cutlass, she can produce multiples of them at a time. She also has extraordinary regenerative ability due to the healing nature of her wish. Sayaka insists that her wish is selfless and feels that fighting witches to save people is a bonus, even after witnessing Mami's death. As Sayaka's ideals are put against the reality of her wish's consequences and the stress of fighting, her view of the world is slowly corrupted. She becomes hateful and distrustful towards others, including Madoka, whom she lashes out at and accuses of being selfish. After learning that her soul is no longer attached to her body and that her close friend Hitomi intends to become Kyōsuke's lover, she falls into isolation and refuses all help. When she overhears a conversation between two men that mock and despise their girlfriends, Sayaka reaches her limit. As she reveals her corrupted Soul Gem to Kyoko, she states that she was a fool, at which point the corruption overwhelms her and her Soul Gem transformers into a Grief Seed. Sayaka becomes Octavia von Seckendorff, an armored mermaid witch with a labyrinth similar to a concert hall. In the final timeline, Madoka in her omniscient state offers Sayaka a second chance at life, but Sayaka turns it down, saying she only wanted to see Kyousuke succeed with his violin before passing on. Personality Tomboyish, brave, idealistic, stubborn, self righteous, music lover, protective, devoted friend - for the most part - , wanting to be loved. Trivia *The first character in her last name (美) means "beauty". The last character (樹) means "tree". Her name could also be written (幹) "tree trunk" or (神酒) "sake offered to the gods." *Her last name can also be used as a first name. *Her first name is written in hiragana, which has no special meaning. The word sayaka (さやか【明か／清か】, usually written in hiragana) can mean "clear", "fresh", or "bright" in Japanese. *The official Chinese translation uses (沙耶香) as the kanji for her name. The characters also have no particular meaning (沙 "sand" 耶 "question mark" 香 "fragrant") and are used mainly for their phonetic value in Japanese to represent the word sayaka as a name. No official kanji of her name exists in the original Japanese version. *She describes herself as having been born "petit bourgeois," which is French for "petty bourgeois." This would mean that her family is at least from the middle class, but is by no means from the upper class (despite the fact that, if Japan has even less living space in the future than it does now, her family's apartment is far larger than a normal middle-class family could afford). *Although her character design depicts her with a two-edged sword she is seen using a katana with a saber-like guard in the anime. The manga uses the sword from her original design. *According to recent interview, "Sayaka had her personality based on a 'Gen Urobuchi character'" **In episode 5, Madoka said she always act before thinking twice, and is easy to conflict with others. But on the other side, she is kind, courageous and willing to work hard for others. Homura commented her good side is fatal for a magical girl. Her kindness makes her ignorant, her courage makes her careless, and she'll get no return on her hard work for others. *When Sayaka transformed in the train in Episode 8, the fate of the two hosts was open to interpretation in the original scenario by Gen Urobuchi. *While Shinbo has recently confirmed that Sayaka did not kill the two men in the anime, they were in fact killed in the manga version. **The train conversation scene between the two hosts is actually based on a real event that Gen Urobuchi witnessed. *Shinbo stated in an interview that he liked Sayaka and asked Gen Urobuchi if something could be done to get her back to life but Urobuchi said that was impossible. **It is unknown if Gen Urobuchi had a twisted smile while he answered to Shinbo. *Sayaka's sword has a scabbard but was never used in the anime. *Sayaka's hairpin disappears when she transforms into puella magi form. **According to Official Guidebook, both Shinbo and Aoki think it would be better to attach something instead. Aoki has tried adding another hairband with something in star or ball shape, but that would make her look like playing in a serious fight so she gave up such idea. Urobuchi said a cloak is flashy enough, however. *Eri Kitamura (Sayaka) likes the company of other seiyuu, besides Ai Nonaka (Kyoko). *According with Gen Urobuchi, even if Sayaka won over Kyousuke, she would never be happy with him. **This doesnt seem to bother the yurifan crowd. *Her Seiyuu, Eri Kitamura also provided the voice of another Magical Girl whose first name was Miki and whose theme color was blue, in the anime series 'Fresh PreCure' *In an interview, when asked about Madoka's casual clothes, Shinbo said that he forgot to have a scene where Sayaka also wear casual wears. He feels a little regret. Gallery Regular Girl 800px-Sayaka_Madoka_ep1.jpg|Protecting Madoka in episode one. Spiked_bat.jpg|The moment Sayaka swung the bat it turned into a spiked bat. Height_of_3girls.jpg|Sayaka is not the tallest of the three. Picture shows that. 800px-Pmmm-06525.jpg 800px-Head_tilt.jpg 800px-Pmmm-09375.jpg 800px-Pmmm-17725.jpg 800px-Pmmm-21350.jpg Magical Girl 800px-Sayaka_screenshot_on_BD_DVD.jpg|Sayaka screenshot on BD_DVD. 800px-Sayaka-music-healing-circles.jpg|The music circles that appear when Sayaka heals herself. 800px-Pmmm-30050.jpg|Embarassed Sayaka 800px-Pmmm-29750.jpg 800px-Baka.jpg|Sayaka in despair Sayaka_ring.png|Sayaka's ring 800px-Sayaka_soul_gem.jpg|A view of her soul gem 800px-Ep5_sayaka_sword_routine.jpg|Sayaka summons her 9 Cutlasses 511px-433107.jpg 800px-E4_sayaka_charge.jpg 800px-Pmmm-27600.jpg 800px-Pmmm-30025.jpg Merchandise 6461a7a30542a0350c61db560fbb4896.jpg 298f75ae46cb72643370cc87ed6d6e7e.jpg Ea66d77b69a6b542c78cbbd766185bd9.jpg 2bce9fcdbd3a2472785e04fc4be5b11d.jpg Gsc nendoroi petit madoka magica09.jpg Gsc nendoroi petit madoka magica10.jpg Wave miki sayaka01.jpg 01 (3).jpg C188ab2fc9f94e79ab2de2795f236b67.jpg Adaa8ab7a58bac163c6a1a1872128018 (1).jpg azone_miki_sayaka02s.jpg Sayakacyan03.jpg Bce435c0b4c2c70d2395b5a331399a86.jpg E0df4f136e9d29c548c8c47ebfe272f1.jpg 7d263c5fa7cd5a4ed5e04dd09752f1d3.jpg Liquidstone miki sayaka01.jpg 296de98e6da16e6948d812def25afa90.jpg Csp49792 0.jpg 4932f534c54a8ab76a3073eb1ee11f6e.jpg hIE1426899747.png 0223_150624_h.jpg Theme Music & Image Song External Links *Sayaka Miki - Puella Magi Wiki *Sayaka Miki - Love Interest Wiki Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Tomboys Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Puella Magi Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Knight Templar Category:Martyr Category:Movie Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Revived Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Samurais Category:Former Humans Category:Redeemed Heroes